(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the electrical impedance measurement of biological body, in particular, an on-line and self-operated electrical impedance measurement of biological body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The impedance measurement is based on the theory of Chinese tradition medicine that states that the vitality of internal organ would reflect to some pressure points on human body. In other words, the status of specific group pressure points can be used to diagnose diseases in theory. The physiological status of pressure point includes itching, sour, pain and many others. The physical status of the pressure point on the skin is related to the electrical conduction. Dr. Croon first announced the discovery of low electrical impedance in relationship to the pressure point area in 1947. Subsequently Dr. Yoshio Nakatani further established that the impedance measured of a certain pressure points group were related to specific disease in human. The connection of the group of pressure point that had good electrical conduction was named as Ryodorku. This innovation is based on this prior knowledge to devise an easy operating apparatus for impedance measurement.